No matter what still a bastard
by Sullel
Summary: Naruto is called back from a mission after sasuke returns home memoryless. even so unable to remember a thing sasuke hasn't change his bastard ways when it comes to naruto he is still a jealous and over protective bastard. watch how everyone tries to teach the raven a lesson in his current condition or will it be the other way around. Sasunaru.


Disclaimer-Not mine.

The two enter the room, the raven started to look around everything seem so familiar yet at the same time it didn't and it kind of made it feel like a far off dream. Sasuke brushed the cover of the blue sheets that adorn what was his bed with the tip of his fingertips, the fabric felt so smooth in his fingers tips, yet he could also feel something else and it had nothing to do with the cover. It was like, like here in this bed something beautiful could happen something he knew he enjoy and something that was making his heartache because he knew that it was the worst thing he could ever forget, how could he forget? Sasuke turn around and noticed the pink-haired girl looking at him with a calculating look, it was as if she was waiting for him to remember everything, the girl looked so hopeful. He wondered if the girl and him had some kind of relationship, to be honest right now the girl wasn't really attracted to him and well if they did have something he wonder if he really cared for her, the girl had said that they were only friends but he could see something on her eyes. Wait or maybe it was a one sided love? That now sounded more like a possibility. She was not his type will at least not in this state. Sasuke finally stepped away from the bed and head to the closet, he open the door for it and all he saw was black, black, black, black and orange? Ok? Half of his closet was full of black clothing and the other half was full of orange clothing? Sasuke did not understand. Did he have a deep love of the color orange he was not aware of now? Sasuke wonder, well maybe he could I mean…wait there was something, something in his mind that was telling him that no that was not it. Sasuke walk to the drawers as calm as possible he didn't want sakura to notice that maybe he had discovered something that he wasn't really sure if he really wanted to go into details about it. He open the first drawer and ok there was only black underwear, he close the drawer and open the second one. Orange, Sasuke close the drawer and once more walk to the closet he took a look at some black pants, size 24, he checked another black slacks and it was also size 24. Carefully he took a look at a pair of orange pants, his eyes widen size 22, he then look at another pair of the orange jeans and it was also 22. He took one of the orange pairs out and showed them to Sakura, who giggle.

-"This are not mine are they?" once again Sakura giggle.

-"Eh no don't worry about it Naruto, the guy we were talking about when we were coming here, stays at the mansion often enough and he probably forgot those." Sasuke stare at the girl. She was lying and now he wasn't so sure of what to do. Should he make her explain to him about the other pants or should he let it pass? Hell if he was going to let it pass.

-"Oh so you are telling me that he forgot all of these?" Sakura walk closer to the closet and almost slap herself at noticing all the orange clothes that no doubt belong to Naruto. Her eyes soften in pain she had no idea that their relationship was already this far. They had not said a word, maybe not to hurt her? Maybe and probably.

-"Ehhh…" there was a silence. "Naruto is an idiot and I can image him forgetting all of that. I wouldn't be surprise that after so much of his stupidities you finally gave up and made some space for him." Sasuke stare at the girl. He was memory less not an idiot for god's sake but he was going to let it go since he knew that maybe just maybe he wasn't ready for the explanation to all of this.

-"Right…" Sakura knew by Sasuke's answer that the boy didn't believe her but she was thankful that he wasn't going to ask more. "Where is this Naruto?" _Naruto, _Sasuke wonder why the name made his heart ache and his mind go spin wire. Sasuke notice Sakura smiling.

-"He should be back soon, a message was sent to him as soon as you arrived, he should be here tomorrow morning at latest but knowing him he should be here at early morning hours, three or four in the morning, maybe."

-"Why?" Sakura arch an eye brow. "I know, you told me I had no family and I can understand that but why did you guys call this Naruto?" so how to answer that? "What is he to me?" another question that Sakura didn't want nor knew how to answer. Sakura knew she had to give the raven something, how about if he ask if he was homosexual? What was she going to say no you are not homosexual just narutosexual. She notice Sasuke was about to speak again, she had to hurry.

-"Naruto, you and I use to be in the same team, and well you two develop a weird relationship." Nice going, Sakura mentally slap herself.

-"Weird?" Ohh fuck…

-"Well I don't know Sasuke, sometimes you guys would fight sometimes you two would talk like the best of friends, other times you ignore each other, other times you would be so close that I could swear the two of you were gay, since you looked like a marry couple, I don't know. The only ones who knew were you two." Sasuke was blushing by now and knew that blushing was definitely something he didn't do now or ever. Sakura wasn't sure if she had said too much but it was better like that so Sasuke would hopefully stop asking or he could change the conversation. She hoped for the latter, usually she would have been trill because the raven was speaking to her so much. But one he was speaking of things that in a way still hurt her and two no that was pretty much it. Sasuke stare at Sakura wondering if he should push it until he got what he wanted but after some seconds the raven decided to go against the idea, something told him that the woman was scary when angry.

Sasuke knew that he hated to be woken up early or at least he hated now. He sat up in his bed and turn to the clock, his left eye twitch at noticing it was only 2:33am. He could hear voices coming from down stairs. Please don't let it be Sakura sleep talking. He pleaded as he stood from the bed and walk to the door but not before putting some shoes on. Sasuke open the door slowly so he wouldn't make noise and he was surprise to hear not only Sakura's voice but also a voice of a male. That voice, it sounded so familiar, so close to his heart.

-"I don't understand, how could something like that happen to Sasuke?" Sasuke heard the man said in a, he was sure it wasn't sadness, more like anger or despair.

-"Naruto please, I know how you feel but you must come down, Sasuke he needs you right now." There was a silence between the two Sasuke wonder if he should go down now, Sakura started speaking again. "I brought him here unaware that you already had clothes here and in his closet he ask me about it and I didn't know what to say." I knew it, Sasuke thought but then what does it mean?

-"I'm sorry Sakura…I left my apartment a week ago." Sasuke stayed still, god then that could only mean one thing…he couldn't even bring himself to say it.

-"Naruto you don't have to be sorry."

-"What am I going to do Sakura, when I'm close to him and he can't remember me, is going to hurt." Sasuke's breathe hitch…god how was he going to act?

-"Naruto just be your self. That is what Sasuke needs at the moment." There was another silence. "Are you going to go upstairs to see him?"

-"Yeah." Sasuke immediately head back to his room.

Sasuke's POV***Sasuke's POV

I was finally on the bed, my body automatically moving to the left side of it, it was like if it knew the right already belong to someone else. And I had an idea of who that other was. I tense a bit as I heard the door to my room been open. God what was I going to…

-"Sasuke…" I heard the guy whispered. What should I do? Should I act like he woke me up or what? "Sasuke, why is life so against us?" there was a silence. "Stupid teme…" I gulp, he, I could hear sobbing. What should I do? This person was suffering because of me. Should I tell him is going to be ok or what? For some reason this didn't sound like something I would do. I stay there for a good five minutes just hearing the man cry his heart out. I decided not to be a coward and at least try to calm him down but…

-"Naruto, is going to be ok." I heard Sakura's voice.

-"I know, that teme is strong. I'm fine now Sakura." Fuck this, I thought as I finally push the covers away and sat up.

-"Sasuke?" sakura said, I notice that guy Naruto was sitting on the floor all I could see was yellow spiky hair. It looked so familiar. "Sorry did we wake you up?" all I could do was glare, for some reason it looked fitting. I notice Sakura giggle. "I guess you still hate to be woken up early ne?" I ignore her as I notice the figure in the floor starting to get up. I notice him walking to the door, was he going to leave and not say a word? My eyes sting as Naruto turn on the lights. He finally turn to look at me but I couldn't see him good since my eyes were still getting use to the light.

-"Stupid teme, tell me how is it that I leave you for three days and you already forgotten who I am?" the man said in a joking voice. OMG…I swallow, beautiful azure eyes, whisker marks that adorn his beautiful face, lips that just said kiss me and I'll take you to a world you never been to and a perfect body. God I knew I was gawking, but could you blame me, look at that sex god staring at me with a goofy yet sexy smile. I notice Sakura sighing, I turn to her and Naruto did so as well. "What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto ask, the girl shook her head.

-"Nothing, Sasuke I guess you already guess but this is Naruto." All I could do was nod as I stare at Naruto once more. Naruto walked to the bed and took a sit. I swallow.

-"So you really can't remember anything can you?" I shook my head, his voice sounded like if it was no big deal but his eyes, his eyes now even though they look so sad I could totally get myself lost in them. He sigh after a moment. "Tomorrow we'll go see baa-chan she has to come up with a solution. Now we should sleep." He said animated, I nod. He smile…such a beautiful smile, I wish he would sleep with me. Fuck…Naruto was blushing and so was Sakura…fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK.

-"Good night you two, I'll close the door." and so Sakura exit the room and close the door behind her.

-"the clothes in the closet, they belong to you right?" he scratch the back of his neck.

-"I'm the only ninja that dares to wear orange." He said with a joking voice. I smirk.

-"Dobe." He blush and stare at me. I had no idea why I just said that, it just came to me. "That just came…"

-"You know…" he smile. "You still a teme." He stood up and walk to one of the drawers and I notice him taking a pajama out, an orange pajama. I blush as he threw his shirt to the side. He then did the same with the jeans. He only put the pajama pants on leaving his chest to be seen by the world. Thank god it was only the two or I would kill any one else who would dare stare at him…what the hell was I saying? How could I say that when…never mind my head hurts as we are, better leave it at that for now. Naruto turn the lights off and walk to the bed, I felt as he sat on the bed. "Night Sasuke-teme." I blush as he lay on the bed.

-"N-night Naruto…you dobe." And like that I felt asleep.

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling. There was something very wrong here. Ok Sasuke stay calm and take a deep breath. And so I did, after a minute or so I turn my head to my right and notice Naruto sleeping peaceful there. He was lying on his stomach, turning towards me an arm around my chest and one leg on top of my leg. I blush. He open his eyes and with a sleepy face he smile at me. He got closer to me and kiss my cheek, my blush grew.

-"I had this horrible nightmare teme. I dreamt that you lost your memory and couldn't remember who I was." I stare at him. He blush. "It wasn't a dream was it?" I shook my head. "I, I…" I turn to him as best as I could since he was all over me and kiss his cheek. He look at me with a confuse look.

-"I don't remember anything but when I saw you yesterday… and it wasn't hard to figure with what Sakura told me and with what I saw I mean there are like what twenty rooms in this house and you came to sleep here often but I couldn't give you a room and instead I decided to share mine?"

-"I see you still a smart ass." I smirk.

-"But we, well you and me, I don't want to do you know cuz I'll be weird and I…"

-"Sasuke, I know and we should get ready the hokage will be waiting for us." I smirk, for some reason smiles didn't come to me. He grin but they did to him and they fitted perfect.

***General POV***

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were just entering the hokage's office who signaled them to take a sit and wait for her to be finish with whatever she was doing. She finally turn to them and smile at Naruto. It was a smile that said, I'm sorry because the worst always happens to you, well at least that was what Naruto understood, he smile too to returned the gesture. Sasuke on the other side didn't get the message and glare at the women, he didn't like it how she was smiling at his blond, cuz' he couldn't remember but it was his blond. Tsunade notice this and glare at the raven, god if it wasn't for Naruto she would of have kill the boy by now.

-"What you glaring at brat?" Tsunade ask annoy. Sasuke keep glaring. No really why was he glaring? This was an old hag for god's sake.

-"I don't like how you look at Naruto." Naruto blush, Sakura sigh, and Tsunade glared.

-"Didn't we have this conversation already you brat?" everyone stayed silence. "Wait what? Aren't you supposed to have amnesia?"

-"is like if Sasuke lost his mind yet his jealous, protected, and bastard side are still there." Sakura said annoy. Naruto turn his head to the side.

-"What are you two talking about? What do you mean baachan? And Sasuke is not jealous or protective, he is a bastard but we all know that." Both Tsunade and Sakura stare at Naruto, the blond really was blind and it was time for him to learn what the meaning on jealousy and protectiveness was.

-"Naruto have you ever looked up those words?" sakura question. Naruto stare at the girl.

-"do I look like somebody who would be looking words up in a dictionary?" sakura thought for a second, what was she thinking when she asked that? Is Naruto for god's sake. "anyways, baachan about Sasuke?"

-"Look brat you don't have to tell me I'm already on it…" tsunade stayed thoughtful. "All I can recommend for now is to go with your life as you used to."

-"I don't think that's a good idea." Naruto said with a blush. Sakura turn to him.

-"Why? All you have to do is do what the two of you used to do on your free time." Naruto blush and look down everyone stare at him with an arch eye brow after a minute of silence tsunade finally caught up and smirk she was going to have fun with this.

-"well?" tsunade said, inwardly she was smirking, naruto turn to her and she notice the blond still had a blush he looked too cute.

-"I, we…free time? Well we umm…I, umm sex?" everyone had now caught up with naruto, both sakura and sasuke flush.

-"Really naruto?" sakura turn to the blond her embarrassment now replace with annoyance "All you guys did was have sex?" naruto turn to sakura and scratch the back of his neck.

-"We like sex and well sasuke is pretty good in bed and well I'm pretty sure he liked what I did too." Sakura stood from where she sat and hit naruto on the head.

-"Idiot no need to get into details." The girl said with a blush, and she blush even more as she eyed sasuke and notice the raven was smirking. She glare. "And what are you finding so funny?" sasuke shrug

-"I have a feeling that what naruto said is all so true." Both tsunade and sakura scowl from one side tsunade had thought she could embarrass the raven with this but apparently he found it amusing. As for sakura she couldn't help the sting of jealousy she felt because even in this condition the raven preferred the blond.

-"Stupid Uchiha." Tsunade whisper, yet everyone heard. She turn to naruto. "Brat until I find out whats with your stupid boyfriend. The best thing for now is to take him around town to see everyone. Let's see if anything in his brain get trigger. Go." Tsunade was getting a headache. Naruto smile turn to sasuke and grab his hand the two exit. As for sakura and tsunade they glare at the raven's back. Of course both for different reasons.

000000

I know, I know another story. I came up with this last night I know where I want to go with but I do have two other ongoing stories. Tell me what you guys think should I continue or leave it on hold until I'm done with either Twins or Alien. Let me know I really appreciate it. If you like what you read here please follow. And please be sure to check out my other two Stories if you haven't already, Twins and Alien. Thanks again.


End file.
